Christmas Wish
by LaynaPanda
Summary: "You know what I want for Christmas? I want a—uh—a boyfriend! A boyfriend with... err, pink hair! Yeah, cause, you know, pink hair is the bomb. And a cute grin and an awesome personality! I want him to be obsessed dragons and fighting and eating! He'll be almost six foot and he'll be built and tan and he'll be the best out there. Yeah, that's what I want for Christmas." —Natsu


**a/n:** so, I wished for snow and it started snowing an hour later so I'm snowed in so why not spend a good snowy day writing something Christmas-y and whatever. XD  
I'm not sure if I'll write another fanfic after this one that's based on the holidays but I might make a New Year one so, wait for those!

Can you believe it will be 2014 so soon? Hope you guys have a very merry Christmas! I have to go shopping and bake some cookies soon... =w=

* * *

Lucy absolutely _hated_ Christmas. She hated the cheer, she hated the snow, she hated the cold, and she hated the whole Christmas thing. She just hated it.

One reason she did was because she didn't really have any family to celebrate that holiday with so she was always alone. Right after her mother died and father died, she was lonely and she just hated the holiday because it reminded her of family.

She had a few friends but even though they do exchange gifts—she still didn't like it.

Her wishes never came true and she just didn't have anyone to celebrate with. And she would rather stay away from that holiday but sadly, everyone around the world did celebrate that holiday.

So no use on going away for the holidays.

Maybe the only thing good about Christmas is the sales and pretty lights.

* * *

Lucy looked out the window of her College classroom as she watched the white snow fall from the heavens above.

She didn't like the snow—it went everywhere and made the weather colder. She hated how it went in her hair and it melts right away. It made the place look a bit prettier but other than that, she disliked it.

What she disliked even more was this literature class she was taking since the teacher was boring and she was falling asleep ever so slowly.

Why did she even take another class even though she's finished school three years ago? She thought that she would be that happy-go-lucky girl once more but it turned out to be the opposite.

Lucy sighed as she heard the bell ring—signaling that class has ended and she was free to go do whatever she liked. This means, it's time for her to go to the Strauss' coffee shop just down the street which she absolutely loved.

It was one of the things she didn't dislike and she had friends who worked there.

Like Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna. They were all like sisters to her and one of her best friend worked at the library just across the street from the coffee shop. They all met during their first year in College and never been separated since.

She could say they were like family.

Lucy flashed a sweet smile as she entered the warm coffee shop, brushing the snow off her clothing and hair, smelling the fresh brewed coffee.

Oh how she loved the place.

"Lucy! You're back!" Mirajane, the co-founder of the coffee shop, shouted as she lunged herself onto the blonde female. Lucy smiled and embraced the woman as she did the same. "Hi Mira,"

"Oh Lucy, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I saw you just yesterday!"

"That was like, 24 hours ago!"

Lucy let out a gasp as she squeezed her tightly, panting as she let go of her. She scowled and straightened the front of her shirt, sighing to smile back at the beauty. "Mira, could I have some hot chocolate please? It's pretty cold outside."

"Of course! Go sit, I'll have it right out."

"Thanks so much!"

"No problem at all."

Lucy watched as Mirajane ran back to the counter to make her some hot chocolate, the blonde making her way to the back of the place to sit in her usual place. She placed her bag on the table before sitting down, sighing to look out the window of the place, watching as the snow continued to fall.

It piled against each other, building on like a tower.

The kids all cried out in joy, making snow balls, throwing snow at people, and the smiles on their faces were the best.

It looks all too wonderful and Lucy liked that, it made her insides warm.

"You know what else would make your insides warm? Hot chocolate,"

Lucy blinked in surprise as she turned to see a cup of hot chocolate placed in front of her, looking up to see Erza, one of her best friends, smiling at her.

"How'd you know I was—"

"You tend to talk out loud while thinking sometimes,"

"Really?" Lucy asked, her pale cheeks turning into a darker shade of red. Erza smiled and sat herself down, looking at her friend who took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Mm, you guys make the best hot chocolates in town..."

"Well, its Mira's recipe, not mine, so go thank her."

"I will,"

"So Lucy, do you have anything you would like for Christmas?"

Lucy quickly shook her head at the thought and placed her cup back down, smiling at Erza. "I actually don't so you don't need to go spend your money on me."

The scarlet waitress scowled at the blonde who merely smiled, ignoring the glare she was giving her. "There must be something you want. A new purse? Some heels? A new sweater you've got your eyes on for the pass weeks?"

"Nope, nope, and nope. I bought everything I wanted just last month so, ha."

"What's this? Nothing on your Christmas wish list?!"

"Nope, Na-da. Nothing," Lucy explained to the dumbfounded Mirajane who caught onto their conversation while passing by. She leaned in and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her brown eyes. "Lucy—you can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Just buy everything you want before Christmas! You're supposed to let your friends do that for you!"

"I don't like Christmas."

"How in the world—?!"

"Mira, calm down." Erza sighed as the three females started to gain attention. Mirajane pouted and leaned back, planting her hands on her hips. "Tell me what you want for Christmas."

"I don't—"

"Tell me what you want for Christmas!" Mirajane shouted once more making Lucy jumped in her spot. Lucy scowled and looked away, trying to think of something that was actually impossible just to get Mirajane to stop talking about getting her a worthless present.

"You know what I want for Christmas? I want a—uh—a boyfriend! A boyfriend with... err, pink hair! Yeah, cause, you know, pink hair is the bomb. And a cute grin and an awesome personality! I want him to be obsessed dragons and fighting and eating! He'll be almost 6 foot and he'll be built and tan and he'll be the best out there. Yeah, _that's_ what I want for Christmas."

Erza and Mirajane both stayed quiet as they stared at the blonde who quickly took her Styrofoam cup and got out of her seat. "Now will you guys excuse me, I'm going to go visit Levy!"

As soon as she left, Mirajane squealed loudly. "I JUST FOUND THE BEST PRESENT FOR LUCY."

* * *

The next day, Lucy was walking around down town and went eye-shopping. She desperately needed some new books since she read all of what she had owned and she also needed to go Christmas shopping which was, in three days.

Sales were everywhere to where items were 30 percent off or up to 80 percent which, made her want to go buy everything.

But if she got side-tracked, she would have no money to buy presents and if she ends up not buying any presents for her friends, they would feel bad. And an unhappy friend will_ always_ keep that mistake shower over her head as long as they could remember.

"Mm, I'll buy something for Lisanna and Mirajane at the clothes department and some antics if they're into that... Erza needs her things at the armor store or I could buy her some strawberry cake... and all that is left is Levy... mmm, what hasn't she read? Maybe I could get something for her boyfriend too,"

Lucy entered a book store as she browsed through the bookstore, looking for something productive and something Levy hasn't even touched.

She's been whining about how her favorite pen broke, maybe she could buy something similar and give it to her as a present.

She just needed to go find a similar looking pen that Levy had previously owned.

~**X**~

"_Hello?"_

"Hello! Hi Natsu, how are you? Great, I am too; can you possibly be by the coffee shop around Christmas time? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"_..Uh, why?"_

"Oh, no reason..."

"_Why do you need—"_

"Are you single, Natsu?"

"_Whoa, what the fuck, are you hitting on me, Mira?"_

"Please! For goodness sake, Natsu, answer the question."

"_Yes, I'm single, why?"_

"Well, I was wondering... are you into blonde girls?"

"_Yeah, I don't mind, why?"_

"Erm, uh, are you busy on Christmas day?"

"_No."_

"Great! So, my friend Lucy—oh she's so funny!—well, she said she wanted a boyfriend for Christmas but I think she made that up 'cause, yeah, I kept bothering her about Christmas and even though she hates Christmas, I force her onto doing all these tradition holiday things 'cause I'm Mira-fucking-Jane and I bring the holiday cheer to everyone. So yeah, she made up this _ridiculous_ person which I thought was pretty ironic because she described you! I think she didn't know I knew a person with pink hair, is obsessed with dragons, fighting, and eating! So, what do you say, eh, eh? Are you interested?"

"_..."_

"Natsu, you still there?"

"_..."_

"Natsu?"

"_So, you're telling me you want me to go out with some girl I've never met before?"_

"I swear she's better than the last one I sent you on!"

"_How can I be sure? You told me the last one was a total babe and she turned out a bit too creepy and let's just say her face could have done a little rearranging."_

"Oh pretty please? I _promise_ she's pretty! I've known her since College, she's gorgeous!"

"_Ehh... I don't know, I was supposed to do something with ice princess tomorrow and I'm not sure I want a relationship right now."_

"Are you just saying this because you think she's ugly?!"

"_Yeah."_

"She's beautiful! She has golden hair with brown eyes. She has a slim body and big boobs—I'm sure you like that—and she's super smart and Natsu, she's a goddess! Please! Please! _PLEASE!_"

"_Alright, alright, alright! Fine, I'll come over on Christmas but you owe me something!"_

"Free coffee?"

"_Now you're talking."_

* * *

Lucy hummed herself a Christmas tune—stupid stores with Christmas music playing everywhere—and finished off wrapping her plate of cookies for Levy with a red sparkly bow. Since she couldn't find an identical pen which Levy wanted and couldn't find something that was actually what Levy wanted, she baked her some holiday cookies.

She didn't mean to brag but she was actually a very good cook since she went to culinary school for two and a half years.

After packing all her presents she had for her friends, she grabbed the bag and made her way to Strauss' coffee shop so she could hand them out and maybe, just _maybe_, get herself a free coffee.

She didn't know what Mirajane was planning—for all she knew, she could get some guy to do that for her—but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

Knowing Mirajane for a while now, that woman was pretty crazy and joyful during the holidays. And if she really wanted, she could make something impossible happen. And she was sure she could get this imaginary person to become real too.

She didn't know how she did it, but she was the devil and she got her ways.

Once Lucy turned the corner, she saw the coffee shop and a wide smile appeared; her heart thumping quiet loudly in her heart. For some reason, she was excited. She was kind of excited to see her friend's smile and see them happy—she liked Christmas for that reason.

It spreads joy and it makes everyone smile at least once.

Lucy quickly entered the coffee shop and sighed, feeling the warmth defrost her.

She shook off the snow from her hair and clothes, setting the bag full of presents down.

"Lucy! You're here!"

"Hi Mirajane,"

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted before embracing her. Lucy hugged her back as they pulled away; turning to see Levy was also there, sipping on something hot. The blue-haired librarian smiled and waved, earning a smile and wave from Lucy.

"Wow, everyone is here."

"Of course, it's Christmas!"

"Oh, I have your gifts!"

Mirajane rushed to the back as well as the other two did, Lucy digging in her bag to hand Levy her fresh cookies she had baked. Levy seemed delighted as the short librarian jumped up and hugged the taller blonde, the two best friends hugging it out for a while.

"Oh Lu-Chan... I didn't know what to get you so I just got you something actually pretty stupid..."

"What do you mean by 'stupid'?"

Levy blushed as she fidgeted in her seat, taking out her purse to pull something white out. "I—it's supposed to be a dog snowman... I found it in the store just the other day and I thought it was just so cute."

Lucy felt speechless as she looked at the white stuffed animal in her friend's hands, her jaw dropping.

It was just so cute! How come she never seen it before?!

Lucy smiled and grabbed the doll from her, hugging it tightly. "Oh... Levy-Chan, It's perfect! I love it, thank you."

"R—Really?"

Lucy gave her a wide grin, "Yes!"

And for once, Levy saw the real smile of Lucy Heartfillia in such a long time.

"Lucy! Oh Lucy! It's time for my present, come here!" Mirajane suddenly shouted quiet loudly, jumping up and down in her spot. Lucy sighed as the five year old Mirajane had come, going on over to the counter to see what Mirajane had gotten her.

"Yes, Mira?"

"Oh you're going to love this one! I promise!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked, quirking a brow at her direction.

Lucy watched as Mirajane ushered somebody out from behind the coffee shop, her eyes widening in shock. She was completely _speechless_ and was this for real or was Mirajane seriously fucking with her?

"Lucy, meet Natsu! Natsu, meet Lucy!"

The two adults stood there with wide eyes as they stared at each other, trying to see if this was actually real.

"What the—"

"Don't you just _love_ it, Lucy?"

"Hey... I'm a guy, not an 'it.'"

Lucy felt a blush creep up her neck as her whole face turned red, looking away in embarrassment.

Who was this attractive male and why was he here with that stupid red bow on his head as if he was some kind of—

"Present! Do you like my present, Lucy?"

"You have to be kidding me... you probably paid this guy to dye his hair and—"

"No! No! This is Natsu, I've known him since he was in elementary school, isn't that right, Natsu?" Mirajane cooed, pinching Natsu's cheeks who swatted her hand away and scowled bashfully. He cleared his throat and looked back at Lucy, watching her flush once more.

"Err, hi, I'm Natsu."

"L—Lucy."

"Uh, yeah, er, Merry Christmas?"

"Wait, are you telling me you're my Christmas present?"

Natsu slowly nodded his head as the two went silent and stared at each other in all awkwardness.

"Is your hair naturally pink—?" Lucy asked, reaching forward to ruffle his hair. Her eyes widen when she realized how soft it was, a soft blush tinting her cheeks again. "Yeah, they are. I was born with it, I guess."

"And you like dragons and—"

"Fighting and eating. Yeah," Natsu finished her sentence for her, nodding his head. Lucy turned silent again as she tried processing everything in her head, struggling to find words to utter but couldn't find anything to say.

What _was_ she supposed to say? The imaginary person she just made up was standing in front of her in his glory and _damn, _was her attractive and he sure did rock that pink hair of his. _Holy_—he was a god!

"So, uh, you want to, y'know, hang out?"

"M—me?"

"Yeah, I'm technically your 'present' so, I'm yours."

Lucy flushed once more and looked away in embarrassment, making her friends laugh at her reaction. Natsu grinned and grabbed her hand, slowly grasping it gently making her heart skip a beat.

"Hey Lucy, how about I buy you some hot chocolate and let you accompany me at that table over there and we can talk shit about people who pass by?"

A soft smile curled up on her face as she had to surpass the bubbly laugh that was threatening to come out. She smiled and nodded in agreement, went on over to the table Natsu recently pointed out.

She was completely oblivious of her friend's who were squealing in joy and the costumers who were cooing at their cuteness.

Maybe there is a reason to like Christmas—she was enjoying it so far.

* * *

**a/n:** SORRY ABOUT THIS BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF FAIL.  
I hope you liked it, it didn't turn out as I imagined it as it would be... but oh well, here it is! Merry /almost/ Christmas! Happy Holidays and hope you guys are good this Christmas!

Be a darling and review! ;*


End file.
